¿A dónde vamos a parar?
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: ¿A dónde vamos a parar? Con esta hiriente y absurda actitud... ¿A donde iban a parar? Posiblemente frente a un altar diciendo "acepto", más que nada por obligación, pero había nacido la pequeña esperanza de que también podían terminar enamorados de verdad


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ J.K Rowling_.

La canción "¿A donde vamos a parar" es de Marco Antonio Solis.

**Hola hermosa, este fic surgió mientras escuchaba esta canción, aunque creo que mientras lo imaginaba era diferente y no estoy del todo satisfecha de como me quedo, pero espero que sea de su agrado. Igual no me gusta tirar fics o ideas, así que aquí se las presento.**

**Disfruten :3**

**Y no me maten... solo quería sacar la idea y puede que lo edite después, si es que se me ocurre algo mejor, pero por mientras esto es lo que les presento...**

* * *

><p><strong>¿A dónde vamos a parar?<strong>

****Ya ves, siempre acabamos así****

****solo haciéndonos sufrir,****

****por no evitar discutir...****

—¡Idiota! - gritaba una bella adolescente de cabellera color miel y resplandecientes ojos verdes, que destilaban furia.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Cállate! - respondió un rubio de mirada plateada y fría.

—¿Por qué golpeaste a Cormac? ¡Responde! - insistía ella.

—¡Porque se me dio la gana Greengrass! - estaban a mitad de la sala común de Slytherin, gritando sin recato alguno. Los presentes les observaban en silencio, pero nadie intervenía. Todos sabían lo que pasaba y era mejor mantenerse al margen. Siempre discutían, por cualquier cosa se desataban esas peleas donde terminaban gritándose con odio sus defectos y la desgracia de estar comprometidos.

—¿Ahora tienes como hobbie golpear a la gente? - volvió a vociferar con la varita en mano.

—¡No entiendo porque te enojas! ¡Ya déjame en paz! - Draco se dejo caer en el sofa, mientras la chica frente a él estaba roja de pura furia.

—¡Porque eres un bruto! - la chica sacó su varita, estaba dispuesta a atacar al pedante joven frente a ella. El joven Malfoy solo miro a Astoria y sonrió torcidamente, en un gesto de burla.

—Ya cálmate, Greengrass. Y déjame en paz que me duele la cabeza – no mostró el más mínimo miedo ante la amenaza de la Slytherin, finalmente él era Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de las serpientes, un ex-mortifago y al mismo tiempo un "héroe" de la batalla donde el señor tenebroso había caído, o al menos eso se deducía ya que Harry había dado un testimonio que lo exoneraba de toda culpa.

—¡Eres insoportable! - vociferó lanzándole la varita. Bien pudo lanzarle una maldición, pero decidió no hacerlo, solo sacó la rabia que sentía, una rabia sin verdaderos fundamentos, porque en el fondo le daba lo mismo que le pegaran a Cormac o no, lo que la había hecho reaccionar así, fue cuando se enteró que había sido Draco el que había hecho aquello.

La varita de Astoria calló en el sofá y Draco solo se acomodo subiendo las piernas para acostarse y al mismo tiempo para evitar que la chica tomara de nuevo su varita. Las discuciones se tornaban cada vez más ridículas y terminaban cada vez de una forma más patética.

—Vete al infierno – murmulló entre dientes la castaña, mientras Draco le hacia una seña de despedida con la mano.

****Por no evitar discutir...****

Salió furiosa de la sala común de Slytherin, no entendía porque Draco siempre actuaba como un niño caprichoso, haciendo y deshaciendo como si nunca fuera a pagar las consecuencias de nada. El problema de aquello es que era verdad, Draco hacía y deshacía y nunca pagaba las consecuencias, aun cuando fuera visiblemente culpable, el niño, ya no tan niño, siempre se salía con la suya.

—Debieron meterlo a Azkaban – masculló mientras salía de las mazmorras.

Muy en el fondo de Astoria había un sentimiento por el atractivo rubio, pero nunca lo iba a admitir. Nunca admitiría que ella era "una más" de las que estaban locas por ese pedante y prepotente Slytherin que se sentía el rey del universo entero. Además ella iba a ser su esposa ¿Qué más daba que actuara bien o actuara mal? Las demás mocosas se desvivían por él, lo querían complacer con la fantasiosa idea de que él las escogiera como su novia o como su esposa, o muchas se conformaban con una noche en la cama del heredero Malfoy. Buen ejemplo era Pansy "El tapete" Parkinson, la novia faldera de Draco. Ella nunca sería así, nunca le daría el gusto a nadie de ser así, ella valía mucho y en todo caso debería de ser Draco quien anduviera detrás de ella.

****¿Por qué, ya no podemos hablar****

****sin una guerra, empezar?****

Tomó la varita que había dejado Astoria. Suspiró y se acomodó el cabello. Estaba cansado de aquellas peleas absurdas con la niña que pronto sería su esposa, pero él era Draco Malfoy y esa niña parecía no entender que debía de respetarlo. La mocosa tenía un carácter horrible, era bella y le gustaba que tuviera actitud y personalidad propía, que no fuera como las demás, pero aquello rayaba en lo ridículo. No podían estar más de 5 minutos sin pelear por cualquier cosa, si no era algo de él, era algo de ella. Si no era porque él se molestaba, la que mostraba los colmillos era ella.

—Maldita Greengrass – se puso de pie para salir también de la sala común, dirigiendo una mirada asesina a todos los presentes. Viendo que todos desviaban la mirada con sumisión, sonrió y se acomodó la capa, para salir del lugar con pasos largos y firmes.

Caminaba lentamente, sin saber muy bien hacia donde ir. Por una parte le quería regresar su varita a la niña, pero por otro lado no quería mostrase débil, ni mostrarle a la chica que estaba cediendo. Ella debía de aprender que si iba a ser su esposa debía de respetarlo y complacerlo y dejar ese orgullo de lado, por que en definitiva no sería él el que haría eso.

Llegó a las escaleras y la observó en las escaleras del segundo piso, seguramente iría con el desdichado y patético Gryffindor ese. ¿Qué demonios le veía al idiota de Cormac? Él era mucho mejor que ese patético y descerebrado león. Por eso se habían agarrado a golpes en el jardín, porque el aun Príncipe de Slytherin no iba a permitir que un patetico sangre sucia alardeara de tener como novia a su prometida, aun cuando aquello fuera verdad. Y volvía a recaer en lo mismo... ¿Qué le veía Astoria a ese idiota, cuando tenía a alguien como él a su alcance? Si la chiquilla no fuera tan orgullosa y caprichosa bien podrían empezar a formar una relación.

****Y la queremos ganar****

****y la queremos ganar.****

Se habían comprometido después de juicio en el que su padre y él habían salido libres. ¿Por qué no lo habían comprometido con Pansy Parkinson? Simple, los padres de la niña no quisieron que su hija se comprometiera con un ex-mortifago, aun cuando ella había sido la novia de él por casi 5 años. Sin embargo estaba la pequeña Greengrass, hermana menor de Daphne, una sangre limpia dos años menor que él había estudiado en Beauxbaton. La ceremonia de su compromiso fue sin pena ni gloria, a los dos adolescentes no les quedo más que aceptar lo que sus padres querían.

Ella tendría que cursar su ultimo año de Hogwarts y él tenía que concluir sus estudios por haber reprobado un desdichado EXTASIS. Así es como habían terminado en esas situaciones de guerra eterna. Puede que frente a sus padres actuaran como una pareja, pero apenas los ojos de su familia se alejaban de ellos, comenzaban una guerra. Al principio ella se la vivía renegando de Hogwarts y culpando a Draco por que la sacaran de Beayxbaton, él la ignoraba y se limitaba a pasar tiempo con cuanta chica se le pusiera enfrente y con Pansy, que al igual que él había regresado a terminar sus estudios y obviamente a estar cerca de "el amor de su vida", aunque ya no se fueran a casar.

En algún momento ella había dejado de quejarse y había decidido hacer también su vida social, escogiendo como novio a Cormac McLaggen, un Gryffindor sangre sucia que había regresado, después de la guerra y al igual que mucho, a concluir sus estudios. No es que Astoria fuera una gran partidaria de los leones o que aceptara a los hijos/amigos de muggle, pero si era por llevar la contra a Malfoy y a su familia, bien se podía aguantar aquello y convencerse a si misma de que estaba contenta y feliz con el insoportable de Cormac.

Fue quizás en ese momento que la verdadera batalla empezó, pues al príncipe de las serpientes no le agrado para nada que su prometida fuera la novia de ese Gryffindor, de hecho, no le agradaba la idea de que fuera la novia de nadie. Ella era propiedad de él, de Draco Malfoy. Pero ella no cedería, así como él no dejaba a Pansy, aun cuando ya no la soportaba. Entre ellos había una especie de celos mutuos, y también mutuamente se provocaban más y más.

Ese juego se había vuelto algo peligroso, quizás por estar pensando tanto tiempo el uno en el otro, ciertos sentimientos habían comenzando a surgir en ambos, pero eran demasiado orgullosos para admitirlos, mucho menos hablar de cesar su pequeña guerra que cada día se intensificaba más. Se podría decir que pasaban un 90% de su tiempo pensando en como llamar la atención del otro y doblegarlo, pero ninguno cedería.

****¿A dónde vamos a parar?****

****con esta hiriente y absurda actitud****

Astoria no había notando la presencia de Draco, pero se detuvo en las escaleras. Lucia algo aturdida, de hecho estaba viendo borroso.

—Ah... - le estaba faltando el aire y se llevó las manos al pecho. No sabía que le estaba pasando, pero no se sentía nada bien.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se desvaneció. Cayó al suelo, provocando un sonido seco y sordo cuando su cabeza golpeó contra los escalones. Draco observó todo como en cámara lenta y un hueco se formó en su estomago al sentir el movimiento de las escaleras.

—¡Astoria! - gritó desesperado, subiendo las escaleras con largos saltos.

La chica no parecía reaccionar, estaba inconsciente, entre la plataforma y la escalera, lo que era sumamente peligroso, porque la escalera estaba cambiando de lugar y la pequeña Greengrass iba a caer a sabría Merlín donde, pero sin duda no sería bueno. La tomó del brazo y la jaló bruscamente para a traerla hacía él cuando las escaleras se desprendieron de la plataforma. Se sostuvo del pasa manos y la sostenía a ella con fuerza, esperando que la porquería de escalera se rehubicara.

—¿Astoria? - volvió a llamarla, pero no respondió. Apenas tubo estabilidad en las escaleras, la acomodó mejor en sus brazos, para cargarla y bajar corriendo con ella. Tenía que llevarla a la enfermería cuanto antes, corría a todo lo que sus pies daban, esquivando con una habilidad increíble a los alumnos que se atravezaban en su camino. Draco era ágil y fuerte, claro que muy pocos notaban esas cualidades en él, pues ni siquiera en el Quidditch parecía sacarlas a flote.

A mitad del pasillo chocó con un tipo, pero sosteniendo bien a Astoria, lo dejó de lado y continuó su camino. Sin embargo el tipo se volvió a poner frente a él, Draco levanto la vista, topándose con el insoportable de Cormac.

—¿Qué le hiciste a mi novia, Malfoy? - se quejó el Gryffindor mirando como la Slytherin estaba inconsciente y sangrando.

—¡Maldita sea, McLaggen! ¡Quitate de mi camino! - vociferó Malfoy, dándole un punta pie para quitarlo de enfrente y seguir su camino. Desesperado corría a la enfermería con la castaña en sus brazos, la chica tenía una pequeña herida en la cabeza de donde se había pegado, y la sangre escurría por su pálido rostro —¡ Madame Pompfrey! - llamó Draco apenas y estuvo dentro de la enfermería.

La señora se aproximó horrorizada, al ver la sangre. Mirando con reproche al rubio que la cargaba.

—¿Qué le pasó? - preguntó al tiempo que le indicaba una cama donde la pudiera recostar.

—Si yo le hubiera hecho algo, no la estaría trayendo a la enfermería – puede que la señora no dijera nada textualmente, pero no debía de ser más listo que Weasley para interpretar el reproche de su mirad y el tono acusador en su voz. El ser un ex-mortifago tenía sus cosas buenas, pero sobre todo tenía un sin fin de cosas malas, por ejemplo que lo culparan de cualquier cosa mala que pasara. —Se desmayó en las escaleras – dijo finalmente dejando a Astoria en la camilla.

Madame Pompfrey no habló más y se limitó a curar primero la herida en el rostro de la adolescente, para luego ir por una poción.

—No tardará en despertar – dijo la señora mientras le ponía unas gotas de esa posión verdosa en la boca —Simplemente se desmayo, lo grave fue el golpe – le informó al Slytherin que era el único presente, por el momento. Con eso se retiró del lugar, dejando solos a los dos chicos en la enfermería.

****Démosle paso a la humildad,****

****y vamos a la intimidad,****

****de nuestras almas en total plenitud.****

Draco se quedo a cerciorarse que Astoria fuera a despertar. La observaba con cuidado, aprovechando que no estaba consciente y por ende no estaban discutiendo. Sonrió al comprobar lo que ya sabía, la chica era extremadamente hermosa, de facciones delicadas y piel tersa. Se tomó la libertad de acariciar las pálidas mejillas, pensando el la buena pareja que serían si ella no tuviera ese carácter de los mil demonios. Escuchó un quejido y tal cual lo había dicho la enfermera, Astoria reaccionó, parpadeando un poco y sintiéndose algo confundida.

—¿Que pasó? - fue lo primero que brotó de sus labios al distinguir el lugar donde estaba y más aun se sorprendió al ver quien era su acompañante.

—¿Estas bien? - preguntó Draco, aun acariciando el pálido rostro de la chica, que en esos momentos recupero el color, acentuando un rosado en las mejillas.

—Me duele un poco la cabeza – contestó en un susurro, aun se sentía algo aturdida y solo recordaba haber discutido con Malfoy y luego haber ido a buscar a Cormac para ir a comer al gran comedor.

—Te golpeaste fuerte... - le informó alejando su mano de ella, dejandole su varita en la mana.

—¿Y tú que haces aquí? - la admosfera tranquila se desvaneció con esa pregunta, que predecía otra guerra entre ellos dos.

—Yo, Greengrass, te salve antes de que te cayeras desde las escaleras del tercer piso – contestó con malhumor y alargando las vocales de sus palabras. Se cruzó de brazos y se quedo mirándola fijamente.

—Si esperas que te lo agradezca, estas mal – le informó incorporándose un poco en la cama.

—No, no esperaba que lo hiciera – bufó molesto y sacando la varita de la chica para arrojarcela —Toma tu porquería.

—Hum – no contestó y solo tomó su varita. Mirando al rubio de reojo. Se quedaron en silencio unos incómodos segundos que parecían ser siglos. Sin embargo fue ella quien con un comentario seco rompió el silencio —¿No te piensas ir?

—Sigo esperando saber porque te desmayaste – se justificó Draco.

—¿Que te importa? - no, no sedearía fácil, aunque debía admitir que sentía un calor dentro de ella al saber que Draco mostraba un poco de preocupación.

—No quiero que mi esposa sea una enfermiza – respondió escupiendo las palabras, palabras que hicieron enojar a Astoria. El calor agradable se desvaneció y le dio paso a un hueco en el estomago y una furia enorme.

—Solo fue un mareo, me desmayé y me golpeé. Deja de ser tan dramático – dijo con fastido.

—¿Mareo? - Draco enarcó las cejas algo intrigado —¿No estarás embarazada, Greengrass? - la burla salió tan natural de él, que se arrepintió hasta después de unos segundos, cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho. Más que nada se molestó al pensar que su burlona frase fuera a ser cierta... Eso significaría que su prometida había tenido relaciones con otro hombre. Astoria por su parte estaba roja de pura furia.

****¿A dónde vamos a parar?****

****cayendo siempre en el mismo error****

—¡Eres un desgraciado, Malfoy! - le gritó girándose y lanzandole un encantamiento con su varita — ¡Lárgate! ¡Maldita sea! - aun cuando le dolía todo se puso de pie retadoramente, con su varita en alto. Se sentía indignada, ofendida y sobre todo ridícula, le hubiera gustado contestar "Yo aun soy virgen", pero no le daría el gusto al prepotente rubio de saber que él sería el primero el día que se casaran.

—¡Que maldito carácter tienes, Greengras! - se incorporó y sacó también su varita.

—¡Y tú no tienes ni un poco de cerebro! - atacó. Nuevamente la guerra se había desatando. Era algo que no podían evitar.

—¡Solo dije lo que parecía obvio! - se defendió.

—¿Me ves cara de cualquiera, como la estúpida de tu novia? - le contestó lanzando otro echizo que Malfoy contraresto en el aire.

—¿Entonces eres santa y pura, Greengrass? - una sonrisa de malicia, burla y triunfo se dibujó el el pálido rostro de facciones puntiagudas.

—¡Vete al demonio! - ella no le iba a responder esa pregunta, pero sabía que si no decía algo él interpretaría eso como un "si" y no le daría el gusto. Antes muerta que dejar ganar a Draco — _¡Desmaius! -_ por suerte Draco fue lo suficientemente ágil para esquivar el ataque y evitar car inconsciente.

—¡Estas loca! - le gritó mientras se alejaba para salir de la enfermería.

—¡Cormac es mucho mejor que tú! - sus palabras fueron frías y punzantes puñaladas en el estomago de Draco, quien con el rostro palido y expresion desencajada volteó a verla con asco.

—Eres una... - apretó la mandíbula para evitar decir alguna palabrota. Tenía el entrecejo arrugado y su expresión era tensa, además estaba rojo, casi y se podría decir que salía humo de sus orejas por la ira que estaba conteniendo en esos momentos. Astoria sonrió de lado, si bien sus palabras no eran comprometedoras, sabía que Malfoy las había interpretado exactamente como ella quería.

No siguieron los insultos y la discusión se acabó cuando el ex-mortifago se dio la media vuelta murmurando algo entre dientes y dejando sola a la chica.

****Dándole siempre mas valor,****

****a todo, menos al amor,****

****que no nos deja separar.****

Las peleas se acabaron y eso era extraño para todos los que conocían al singular par. Los dos se evitaban a toda costa, lo que hacía muy feliz a Pansy que disfrutaba de tener solo para ella a su Draco, así como Cormac aprovechaba para acosar a su "muñequita", sin que Draco lo insultara o lo agarrara a golpes.

Era difícil asimilarlo, pero aun con todo aquello, estaban enamorados. Nadie podía llegar a pensar eso de aquella singular pareja de prometidos que en un principio se odiaban y ahora eran indiferentes. Pero la verdad era esa, habían comenzando a sentir cosas el uno por el otro, cosas que no podían ocultar, como los desmesurados celos de Draco y la insistente forma en la que Astoria se pavoneaba por ahí para provocarlo.

Así pasó el año lentamente, las discusiones volvieron al pasar de los meses, nuevamente atacándose con todo, desde malas palabras hasta usar las varitas.

—¡Greengrass! ¡Ya basta! - el chillón grito de Pansy resonó en la sala común. Donde Draco estaba en el suelo, después de haber sido lanzado como un muñeco de trapo contra la pared, cortesía de la varita de Astoria.

—Pues dile a tu novio que deje de molestar – la respiración de la castaña era entre cortada, sentía un hueco horrible en la boca del estomago, estaba destilando una ira increíble, que no le estaba haciendo nada bien a su salud. Crean o no, tanto odio envenena el alama y el cuerpo, sobre todo el cuerpo.

—Yo no te molesté, solo dije la verdad – bufó Draco, poniéndose de pie con ayuda de la pelinegra.

—Piensa lo que quieras – concluyó Astoria subiendo a su dormitorio.

La verdad se sentía mal, no concebía que Draco ahora pensara que ella era una cualquiera que se acostaba con todo mundo, pero su orgullo era tan grande que prefería dejarlo así y no admitir que aun era virgen.

****Tal vez, por lo que fue nuestro ayer****

****nos cuesta tanto ceder****

Los días siguieron pasado hasta que llego navidad. Se anunció un baile, un baile que más que nada era para recordar a los caídos durante la guerra y que no estarían presentes esa navidad, también para honrar a los que habían aportado para que el resto del mundo mágico y muggle pudieran tener una blanca navidad sin la opreción del señor tenebroso.

—Deja de molestar, Pansy – bufó algo molesto, acomodándose en el sofá. No quería ir al dichoso baile, sabía que más de la mitad de los presentes lo verían como parte del lado malo y como que era un insulto que estuviese ahí porque sabía que sobre sus hombros estaban algunas muertes y torturas. Por otro lado Harry le había dicho que sería reconocido con una medalla por valentía, pero a él le daba igual, prefería no dar la cara y que cada quien pensara lo que quisiera. Pero su fastidiosa novia insistía en que fuera, pero él era firme.

—¡Draco! - insistió ella por ultima vez, ganándose una mirada fulminante, con lo que decidió que era mejor no insistir.

Los Slytherin se fueron a la fiesta, al menos en su gran mayoría, otros al igual que Draco se sentían culpables de que sus familias formaran parte de los Mortifagos. Malfoy estebo esperando en la sala común si en algún momento veía bajar a Astoria, pero la noche pasó y pasó y ni sus luces.

Algo cansado de esperar salió a dar una vuelta por los pasillos. Se topó con muchas parejas de enamorados que andaban en los rincones, rogaba por no ver a su prometida con Cormac en esos rincones. Debía de admitir que sentía algo por ella, o al menos que había comenzado a sentir algo, pero era tan orgullos, desconfiado y demás, que se convencía a si mismo que eso que sentía no era nada más que su instinto de propiedad, Astoria era suya, iba a ser su mujer y por eso no quería que otros le pusieran las manos encima.

Continuo hasta llegar al puente de piedra, donde encontró gratamente a su prometida sola. Astoria no traía puesto un elegante vestido para la fiesta, al contrario, vestía de lo más común: un jean negro, una blusa verde y una chamarra para el fresco de la noche. La chica miraba absorta el horizonte, mientras sus sedosos bucles revoloteaban con el viento.

****y eso nos duele aprender****

****y eso nos duele aprender.****

Tan sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando el apuesto príncipe de Slytherin se aproximo a ella por la espalda.

—¡Bu! - Astoria se espanto, aun cuando era la cosa más ridícula, Draco la había tomado por sorpresa.

—¡Idiota! - le regaño, llevándose las manos al pecho, recuperando la compostura. Mientras el chico reía disimuladamente.

—¿Que haces aquí? - preguntó suavemente, poniéndose a un lado y observando igualmente el horizonte.

—¿Que no puedo? - en seguida se puso a la defensiva, por alguna razón Draco la exasperaba en gran medida.

—Claro que puedes – suspiró con cansancio y fastidio. ¿Hasta cuando seguirían atacándose? — Pero pensé que estarías con tu noviesito. Ya sabes, el idiota de Gryffindor que no tiene cerebro – se burló el príncipe de sangre limpia.

—No tengo ganas – bufó y volteó a verlo de reojo —De hecho, quiero estar sola – sus palabras dejaban ver que lo que quería era que él se fuera, pero Draco hizo caso omiso a la indirecta y siguió ahí de pie, junto a ella.

Astoria suspiró resignada y se quedó también ahí. Los dos en un sepulcral silencio que raramente no era incomodo. Draco se perdió en sus pensamientos, recordando la guerra, recordando todo lo que pudo perder, añorando regresar al pasado y hacer las cosas bien. Astoria recordaba sus días en Beauxbaton, sus amigas que murieron durante la guerra, su ex-novio, el que había estado antes de que siquiera pisara Inglaterra, él también había muerto en la guerra. No solo Londres había sido escenario de catástrofe, Francia, Bulgaria y otros países Europeos habían recibido estragos, había mortifagos, había quienes defendían el bien estar y había quienes solo quedaron en un limbo, como ella.

Quizás por eso no aceptaba a Draco, por saber que él había formado parte de todos esos mortifagos que le habían arrebatado la vida. ¿En que pensaban sus padres al comprometerla justamente con él?

Draco tenía su corazón demasiado herido, su ser destrozado, con todo lo que había pasado en la guerra había formado una coraza a su alrededor. Aunque tampoco es que hubiera sido muy amoroso y bueno antes, simplemente en su naturaleza no estaba ser así. En ocasiones se preguntaba ¿Qué había visto Pansy en él? ¿Que habían visto las chicas que decían amarlo? Suspiró resignado y mirando de reojo a la bella Greengrass se giró y se marchó dejándola sola.

****¿A dónde vamos a parar?****

****Con esta hiriente y absurda actitud****

Regresó algo confundido a la sala común donde observo a Pansy que lo miraba con reproche.

—¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó a su novia sin mucho interés. Ella parecía no querer responder y como él no iba a rogar, suspiró y pasó de largo para subir a los dormitorios, pero antes de llegar a las escaleras escuchó la voz chillona de la pelinegra.

—¿Por qué te mientes? - la pregunta sonó como un regaño, tomando muy desprevenido a Draco.

—¿De que hablas? - el chico se volteó a verla algo confundido y con el entrecejo fruncido.

—La quieres y no lo disimulas, todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de eso, hasta yo – habló casi sin respirar.

—¿De que demonios estas hablando? ¿A caso ya perdiste la poca razón que te quedaba? - le ofendió, molesto al no entender.

—No tienes porque insultarme, puede que no sea muy lista, pero no soy ingenua. Te gusta Astoria, los vi en el puente de piedra – chilló —Preferiste estar con ella que acompañarme al baile – las lagrimas se agruparon en los ojos negros.

—Por las barbas de Merlín, no estoy para tus berrinches – se giró con fastidio, no sería la primera vez que dejaría a Pansy hablando sola.

—¡Esto se acabo! - le soltó de golpe. Draco se quedo paralizado en las escaleras ¿Pansy lo acaba de cortar a él? Eso había sido golpe bajo a su orgullo. Al parecer todas las mujeres estaban de acuerdo para cabrearlo con sus estupideces.

—¡Perfecto! Como si YO te necesitara – le escupió sin voltear a verla, subiendo las escaleras con tranquilidad. Dejando a su ex-novia en shock, pues ella juraba que Draco reaccionaría diferente.

...

En otra parte del castillo Astoria discutía con McLaggen y terminaban sus noviazgo. No sabía por que, pero Astoria cada vez soportaba menos la compañía de la gente, quería simplemente meterse en una pequeña burbuja de cristal donde nada ni nadie la molestara.

—¡Astoria! - le gritaba el Gryffindor, pero la Slytherin no contestó y siguió de largo hasta su casa.

****démosle paso a la humildad****

****y vamos a la intimidad****

****de nuestras almas en total plenitud.****

Era fin de semana y todo parecía muy tranquilo. Draco iba a mandar una lechuza a su madre, le daría al fin la buena noticia de que había terminado con Pansy, claro que no incluía la mala relación que tenía con su prometida y estaba seguro de que Narsisa respondería preguntando eso. Sin embargo decidió mandarla de todos modos, pero cuando llegó a la torre se topó con la peculiar escena de Astoria forcejeando con McLaggen que intentaba besarla o algo más.

—¡ Déjame! ¡Cormac! ¡Suéltame! - gritaba molesta Astoria, intentando zafarse.

—¡_Confun_d_us_! - gritó Draco, lanzando el relámpago blanco contra Cormac —¡Maldito cerdo, deja a mi prometida! - algo dentro de él había explotado y poco le importaron las que ese ataque le pudiera traer, finalmente ya tenía fama de ser un maldito mortifago ¿Qué más daba manchar más su reputación con actos como ese?

—¡Draco! - Astoria no pareció importarle tampoco y se levanto a duras penas, aprovechando que su ahora ex-novio estaba confundido, para escapar.

—¿Estas bien? - le preguntó con frialdad, mirando de reojo al chico que estaba algo inconsciente. La castaña asistió con la cabeza, tenía las mejillas empapadas y estaba roja por el esfuerzo del forcejo —Vayámonos – le dijo, tomándola de la mano para bajar por las escaleras de la torre.

Apenas llegaron al gran comedor la directora McGonagall se acercó a ellos y miró severamente al rubio. No tuvieron que decir nada más, solo tubo que ubicar al cerdo de Cormac cerca de Weasley, soltó a Astoria y siguió a la vieja bruja sin decir palabra.

...

—Perdóname – murmuró Astoria algo avergonzada, viendo como el chico entraba a la sala común después de cumplir su castigo. A pesar de que ella había intentado intervenir para que no pasara nada, la directora había dicho que fuera cual fuera la situación no estaba permitido atacar a un estudiante con magia, más aun cuando este no se podía defender.

—No es tu culpa que todos aquí sean unos ineptos – masculló aun molesto.

Ella quiso decir muchas cosas, pero nada salió de su boca. Todos se sorprendieron al ver como Draco pasaba de largo y no se desataba una batalla campal como era la costumbre de esos dos.

Cuando Draco se perdió de la vista, todas las miradas se centraron en Astoria.

—¿Qué? - preguntó irritada de que todos la miraran.

****¿A dónde vamos a parar?****

****cayendo siempre en el mismo error****

Los días volvieron a pasar lentamente y ellos apenas y se habían dirigido la palabra. Astoria estaba llorando en los jardines, no sabía que sentía, que le pasaba, en cualquier momento iba a explotar. Cada vez se convencía más de que quería a Draco, pero de que estaba mal que sintiera esa por un Mortifago, un maldito asesino que había formado parte de todos aquellos que habían matado a su amado, que le habían cambiado la vida tan bruscamente. No quería quererlo, pero esas mariposas en su estomago aumentaban más cada que por casualidad se lo topaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Por que a ella?

Lloró un buen tiempo parada detrás de un árbol y cuando el llanto disminuyó pudo ver a lo lejos a Cormac, sintió que debía de escapar porque él se estaba acercando, pudo escuchar el crujir de unas hojas detrás de ella.

—No creo que se atreva – le susurró una voz muy conocida, pues no hasta hace mucho se atacaban a diestra y siniestra.

—No lo creo... - dijo pesimista. Pero los segundos le dieron la razón a Draco, pues cuando el castaño observó al rubio detrás de Astoria, prefirió no acercarse.

—Creo que me tiene miedo – fanfarreó con orgullo.

—Eres un idiota – masculló entre dientes.

—De nada – contestó con sarcasmo.

Sin embargo y pese a lo que Draco pensaba, Astoria no reaccionó con insultos, al contrario, se puso a llorar y se giró para abrazarlo. Astoria lloraba, se sentía tan confundida, tan extraña... Draco solo se limitó a abrazarla, no entendía por que ella estaba así.

Pasaron largos minutos hasta que la ex-Beauxbaton calló en cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo y bruscamente se alejó de él.

—¿Tanto me odias? - suspiró resignado, viendo la expresión de la chica.

—Nunca he dicho que te odiara – se defendió la niña, cambiando su expresión.

—¿Entonces porque siempre escapas? - preguntó él con interés. Y es que quería saber de una buena vez porque la chica si no lo atacaba se escapaba, como si le tuviera miedo. Aunque era más que entendible, si él no fuera él también se temería y odiaría. Esperó la respuesta de ella y nuevamente observó como el rostro se bañaba en lagrimas y la respuesta que surgió de los labios de durazno le dejó helado.

—Por que me gustas – confesó finalmente como si estuviera diciendo un insultó. ¡Ya lo había dicho! Quizás no como hubiese sido mejor, pero ya lo había confesado.

—¿Qué dijiste? - las obres de mercurio se abrieron con asombro. ¿De verdad Astoria había dicho aquello?

—¡No lo voy a repetir, si estar sordo es tu problema! - no todo podía ser melaza sobre pastel de calabaza y no iba a dejar su orgullo de lado tan pronto.

—Que maldito carácter tienes – masculló con una sonrisa entre ironía y ternura, jalando a Astoria para abrazarla y estrecharla por cintura de su chica, porque le gustara a quien le gustara, Astoria era suya, así como él era de ella, aunque ninguno de los dos lo fuera admitir jamás.

—Tú no te quedas atrás – contestó sonriendo de lado y besando la comisura de los labios de Draco.

—Dámelo como se debe – exigió él, algo divertido.

—Si lo quieres, dámelo tú – le retó con la misma expresión. Draco cedió solo por esta vez, inclinandose gentilmente para besar le pequeña y dulce boca de su prometida, degustando el peculiar sabor a durazno y la cálida sensación que lo inundaba.

Debían aprender a controlar ese carácter y los fantasmas si es que querían estar juntos. Debían aprender a darle más importancia a sus sentimientos que al pasado o que a su orgullo.

¿A donde iban a parar? Posiblemente frente a un altar diciendo "acepto", más que nada por obligación, pero había nacido la pequeña esperanza de que también podían terminar enamorados de verdad. Finalmente la chispa se había encendido, solo era cuestión de mantenerla encendida.

****Dándole siempre mas valor****

****a todo, menos al amor****

****que hoy no nos deja separar.****

* * *

><p>Sé que no es mi mejor fic, pero aquí se los dejo...<p>

Acepto criticas, tomatasos o que lo ignoren totalmente

Si yo fuera lectora no lo leería, pero quería quitarme de una vez la maldita idea para seguir con otras xDU

Besos a todos los que se tomen la molestia de leer


End file.
